The Feeling of Pain
by KyuTheDemonic
Summary: When Naruto breaks his Nindo, Will Turning to the Akatsuki be his only option? Songfic some chapters


The Feeling of Pain

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or any of the songs, The Story is somewhat original but I Pray it's not one of the dime a dozen like the rest of the Naruto joining the Akatsuki fan fictions.

READ UNDERNEATH THIS!

This is not a song fic in my opinion, but I will use songs in the first and some Chapter's.

Normal

**Fox, Jutsu**

_Flashbacks, Song_

First Chapter is supposed to be short and 2nd Chapter will be short as well.

Chapter one: Not one of us

Naruto stood there in the rain looking at the body of the one just hours ago he had promised to return to the village. Sasuke Uchiha lay lifeless, his neck broken from the blow from his friend. Naruto just stared at him in horror, as if he couldn't believe his friend had died from a single blow like that. And indeed that was his thoughts.

"Sasuke… Come on….. Get up and call me a loser like you always do….. Come on, you wouldn't die from a blow like that… your so much stronger! Wake up!" He shouted in anger now, tears falling from his eyes. He still couldn't believe it, and his mind went over exactly what happened.

*Flashback*

_Naruto stood there in his cloak of chakra after the attack, the fireball that had hit him did seemingly nothing to him. Sasuke stood there silently a glare on his face as he thought of his next move. Naruto simply raised his hand and moved it down with force, the red chakra on his arm immediately stretching out and hitting the young Uchiha, slapping him back onto the land. Sasuke landed, hitting some ground nearby. He looked up in pain to see in horror Naruto already there and ready to attack. The blow threw up an incredible amount of dust. All was still for a moment as Sasuke got up. He couldn't deny he was injured and Naruto looked to see the marks on Sasuke spreading. Naruto already had his next move though and Sasuke quickly looked down spotting his body in the grip of the claw of red Chakra. Naruto pulled him closer, yanking his body toward him with all his might. He punched the Uchiha in face with the same amount of force, taking his anger out on him. Naruto only had a second to realize what had happened as he heard a crack and Sasuke body was sent flying into the wall nearby and laid there motionlessly._

*Flashback End*

That memory haunted Naruto for the entire trip back to the village, and beyond and was only snapped out of it when he heard an old man shout his name. He looked up at her in sadness and in fear, afraid of what he had done.

"What were you thinking? Doing this to the last Uchiha! What possessed you to-…" At this the old man sneered. "Of course… I forgot you were the Kyuubi Brat! Well now you're going to get it! I, Homura Mitokado of the Konoha Council, Hereby sentence you to be placed under permanent house arrest and are forbidden to take anymore missions as a ninja!" Naruto stared in horror as people watched and glared at him in anger.

"But I didn't mean it… I didn't" *he said with tears in his eyes and tuned and looked at the closest villager.

_Deception_

He turned to another.

_Disgrace_

Tears formed in his eyes.

_Evil as plain as the scars on his face_

_Deception _

_(An outrage!)_

_Disgrace _

_(For Shame)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Naruto looked around scared. "But I didn't mean it!"

_Deception _

_(An outrage)__  
__(He can't change his stripes)__  
__Disgrace_

_(For shame)__  
__(You know these outsider types)__  
__Evil as clear as the scar on his face __  
__(See you later agitator_)

_Deception (An outrage) __  
__(Just leave us alone) __  
__Disgrace (For shame) __  
__(Traitor go back with your own) __  
__He asked for trouble the moment he came __  
__(See you later agitator)_

He couldn't take it and started to run, tears running down his face.

_Born in grief__  
__Raised in hate__  
__Helpless to defy his fate__  
__Let him run__  
__Let him live__  
__But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

And what he heard next hurt him deeply.

_And he is not one of us__  
__He has never been one of us__  
__He is not part of us__  
__Not our kind___

_Someone once lied to us__  
__Now were not so blind__  
__For we knew he would do what he's done__  
__And we know that he will never be one of us__  
_

He stopped and saw Sakura and she glared at him with tears in her eyes.

_He is not one of us_

He looked at her after those words and looked down, running past her and out the village gates.

_Deception__  
__Disgrace__  
_

"I won't bother any of them again… I'll just keep running"

___Deception__  
__Disgrace__  
_

"And Running"

_Ooooh  
__Deception_

"And never come back"


End file.
